


all this unfocused desire

by benditlikepress



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, set late season 3, things i believe in: fate aliens and bisexual ziva david
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benditlikepress/pseuds/benditlikepress
Summary: Tony and Ziva get to know an FBI agent at the end of a long case. Threesome fic
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo/OC
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	all this unfocused desire

**Author's Note:**

> the tiva threesome fic i've been threatening to write for several decades. i realise this won't be everyone's cup of tea but i couldn't resist

“Here we are, no need to thank me.”

“Thanks.”

“You would think he solved world peace, the way he can be when he buys a round of drinks.” Ziva raised her eyebrows in amusement as Tony sat down, brandishing the three glasses between his hands. He placed Ziva’s tall glass in front of her, and split the beers between himself and the third person sat at the table.

“Here’s to a job well done?” She questioned, raising her glass as she looked between Tony and Ziva. They hit their glasses against hers.

FBI Special Agent Nicole Samson was, it was safe to say, a far cry from the FBI agents she and Tony had dealt with recently. She was courteous, and hard-working, and exceedingly sweet. Ziva would be remiss to mention her attractiveness, too - older (closer to Tony's age than Ziva's), dark-haired and full figured, expensive looking glasses perched on her upturned nose. 

She knew Tony had noticed too, of course, him having agreed as much with her after Nicole had gone home on the first day. Indeed, much of the last few days had been spent with the three of them sat around his desk while he flirted with her. Irritation had swirled in Ziva's chest as she watched the two of them bat their eyelashes at each other (no, it _wasn't_ jealousy of Tony's affections, thank you very much), and so she had decided to follow their lead. 

Nicole actually _blushed_ when Ziva took the heavy evidence boxes from her hands at the office. Ziva had crowed a little, enjoying both the effect she had and the look of amused frustration on Tony’s face as Nicole redirected her attentions towards her.

It was childish, Ziva knew, but she’d genuinely enjoyed getting to know Nicole. That it annoyed Tony to see he had competition was simply an added bonus.

“Do the rest of your team not usually join you for post-case drinks?”

“McGee often does. He had plans.” It was diplomatic of Tony, Ziva thought. What McGee had actually done was sigh and say he wanted ‘ _nothing to do with whatever’s gonna happen’_ , which Tony had declared presumptuous and cynical.

“And Gibbs….?” Tony and Ziva both laughed. “Right. Not his scene, huh?”

“It is nothing personal, Nicole. He is.. not much of a social drinker.”

"I see.” Nicole swallowed some more of her drink, her eyes slowly crossing the table between the two of them in a way that made Ziva feel under assessment. She liked it. “So tell me. Do you guys always take FBI agents out?" 

"Most FBI agents aren't like you." Though it was the truth from Tony, Ziva knowing his scepticism about the organisation, it came across as a line. The way Nicole reacted to compliments was attractive - a nervous kind of tilt of her head as she smiled. 

Ziva thought, had they been alone, she'd have made a move on her by now. She was fairly certain she'd be interested. 

"Oh yeah, I've heard a couple of things from some of the guys about you."

"Most of it true, I am sure." Ziva smiled knowingly, wondering how Agent Sacks and Fornell reported back after their recent run-ins.

"Honestly, neither of you are what I expected." 

“What exactly have you heard?”

“Your little hotel room undercover op on our turf.”

“That.. was a misunderstanding.”

“Right. No, I get it. I’m sure we’ve done the same. Well – maybe not _exactly_ the same.” There was a knowing shine in her eyes, and Ziva wondered how much of their mission had been a hot topic of conversation at the FBI. "You know, I’ve never done a real undercover op." 

"Really?" 

"Uh-huh. I'm still pretty new to the agency. They seem like hard work." 

"Oh, they are. But that doesn't mean they can't be fun." Tony caught Ziva's eye with a look so suggestive she was surprised he didn't wink. 

"No kidding?" 

"Yes." Ziva responded before Tony could. "Perhaps one day our paths will cross again, and we could show you." 

Nicole’s eyes flickered down Ziva’s face in a way that made her smirk involuntarily, considering it a victory as she leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her drink. Tony, for his part, remained stoic.

Ziva had slept with women before, of course. Tony had ascertained that fact for himself already, if the looks he gave her when she made a thinly veiled innuendo were anything to go by. Perhaps she enjoyed dangling the information, trying to elicit a shock out of him. Tony, though, was less flappable than most.

Ziva had been told by a couple of her close associates at Mossad that Americans could be prudish, and perhaps she should've known better than to believe the stereotype would hang true for all people she met in the States, but Tony had taken her by surprise. She could rarely recall meeting someone willing to go toe to toe with her in the way that he did, and though she still delighted in shocking him sometimes and watching the shocked blink of register, he always recovered with something just as biting. 

“Ziva’s more an expert at that than some of us.”

“Right. Mossad, huh?”

“Yes, I am a liaison officer.”

“Wow. So you’re just all.. spying and assassinating and secret missions.”

“It is not always as exciting as that.”

“Oh, but it is sometimes. You wanna know a secret?” Tony curled his finger to beckon Nicole closer and she moved into him, hand on his arm in an entirely pointless move - a way to initiate physical contact with no pretence. “I think she hangs around with me waiting for the opportunity to take me down.”

Ziva chuckled darkly as Tony watched her with a glint, leaning into Nicole’s orbit but attentions trained on her. When the other woman laughed loudly he smiled instinctively in a way that made Ziva’s stomach do something she chose to ignore. When Nicole returned to her own space, Ziva tore her eyes away from him.

“You know, that is not something I am at liberty to indulge. I have only got where I am by being able to keep my intentions top secret.”

“I’m sure. You couldn’t be giving anything away, could you?” Nicole was resting her head on her hands as she looked at Ziva and there was a tipsy shine to her eyes that was as alluring as it was playful. The way she flitted between them was remarkable, and Ziva couldn't help but shuffle minutely closer, enjoying the effect she was having.

“I suppose it depends what it is that people want to know.”

The air clung heavy between them, Ziva’s eyes flicking from Nicole’s hooded ones to Tony’s slightly wide ones as he leaned back in his chair and watched the conversation. It lasted another second, two, before the FBI agent became the first to blink and looked away.

“Bathroom break, excuse me.” Nicole flashed them both a smile as she stood up and straightened her shirt, and Tony predictably watched the action. She got a couple of steps away from the table before turning back to glance at them, and Ziva raised her eyebrows a little in a way that made Nicole smile as she turned away.

When Ziva herself looked away, Tony was watching her with a dry chuckle. She waited for him to follow it with a comment, but he didn't, and so she had a drink and looked around the room for a little while before finally deigning to meet his eyes.

"What?" was clearly the response he'd been waiting for, and she delivered it with a fake-oblivious expectation.

"You're so transparent." 

"I am sure I have no idea what you mean." 

"Oh really? I don't know what kind of covert seduction lessons they give at Mossad but I'd give you a D- for subtlety. I expected more from you, David." 

"You are projecting. All I said was that I agreed that she is attractive." 

"That's all, huh? Then I guess you won't mind if I make a move." 

"It is a free country, as you all insist on repeating." Ziva knew her tone was a little haughty and it amused Tony, his smile growing. 

"You know, it's alright to be jealous. It's an emotion humans have sometimes, even android ones like you." 

"I am not jealous, Tony. I am not even sure which one of you I am supposed to be jealous _of_." 

"That's the question." Tony hummed with a raised eyebrow, and before Ziva could respond Nicole sat back down. She pulled her chair further under the table, bringing her a little closer to the two of them.

Ziva had always known she was bisexual, but it was never something she thought much about. Though she mainly found herself experiencing attraction to men she didn't necessarily see it as a preference of one over the other - her attraction to both sexes and the way she responded to them was very different.

She'd never think to flirt with Tony in the way she had been Nicole. And vice versa, with Nicole in the way she did Tony. Then, that might not be because he was a man, of course. But her Tony DiNozzo exceptionalism was an issue for another day.

“Did you always want to work for the FBI?”

Ziva felt Tony frowning in confusion as she asked, a strange topic of conversation, but Ziva had found herself increasingly curious since arriving in America at the paths people had taken to end up where they were. Growing up believing her life plan was set in stone, and then finding herself thrown off stasis by Ari’s actions and their implications. She found it was an interesting way to get a measure of people, to discover what it was that had got them to their current positions.

Nicole, for her part, seemed less surprised. “No, not at all. My dad, he was a cop, and we never saw eye to eye. Y’know – he was never home, and he was ex-military and when he was home it was just.. regimented and strict. I always told myself I just never wanted to end up like my dad. I know that's a cop cliché, right - not getting along with my dad?" Tony and Ziva shared a look of amusement. "And then I guess eventually I just realised that I shouldn’t let that desire stop me from doing the things I actually wanted to. I don't know, I don’t regret it now. It's exciting. I like being out in the field, meeting all different kinds of people. Getting to work with different agencies like you guys."

Someone's leg was brushing Ziva’s under the table, and they were so stretched out to 'casually' make contact by now that she thought if she wasn't a spy she might not have been sure which one of them it was.

“Stop, please, some of our egos do not need any more boosting.” She lifted a hand, throwing a mocking look Tony’s way performatively to Nicole, who laughed.

There was a commotion with a group by the pool table and Ziva turned her head to watch several young men playing some kind of drinking game, cheering one on as he downed his drink.

"It's funny, when I see college students like that I feel so much older than I actually am." Ziva turned back when Nicole spoke, she too watching the scene with something of a wry smile on her face.

"Some of us are still in that young, fun-loving time in our lives, huh, Ziva?" Tony caught her eye, an inside joke about her elevated position and age.

"I have never had much of an experience like that. Though that is not to say I never have fun, of course." She tacked on the end with a weight behind it.

"You've done all of this super young. I guess you're like a genius, huh?" 

Ziva smiled a little. She'd spent much of her career so far fighting off accusations and looks, respect not being granted to her because of who her father was and the implication that he'd given her a job with no merit. She'd worked, harder than anyone, to fight off that tag. There was none of that in Nicole’s tone, though. None of the sneer or the glance to co-conspirators that Ziva had become accustomed to. If Nicole knew who her father was, it didn't seem to affect her judgement. 

"I have always believed that if you are good at something, age does not factor into it. Younger people can be very talented at what they do." She hadn't meant it as an innuendo but Ziva felt it dripping off the words as she said them, and turned to Tony. "Isn't that right, Tony?" 

His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh yeah, sure. I mean, you'd know. I think it's about confidence more than anything. That's how you get results. I really hate when people can't just admit what they want." He ran his eyes up and down Ziva pointedly, pushing her further on the issue. Ziva threw a glance Nicole’s way, though she couldn’t quite tell if she was in on what they were talking about.

“I think you are right, to an extent. But it goes beyond confidence. Assertiveness. To not be.. _afraid_ ," Ziva emphasised the word, "to say what it is that you mean."

"You can never go wrong with confidence." Nicole added, a tiny hint of frown on her face as she looked between them studiously. Ziva smiled.

"Exactly. I think it is important that people are up-front about these things. The time that is wasted in innuendo and shorting around the issue could be much better used elsewhere."

"Skirting. And trust you to turn it into a battle plan."

"So you do not agree that people should say what it is that they want? Lay their cards on the table?"

Tony seemed to get caught on the question, wondering how his light teasing of Ziva about her refusal to admit she was interested in Nicole had led to him being the one keeping quiet about what he wanted. 

In the silence, Nicole tapped her fingers on the table and then lifted her hand.

"Forgive me if I'm getting the wrong signal but my apartment is like 2 streets away. Do you guys want to come back with me?"

Tony and Ziva's eyes flicked to each other instinctively. When neither of them moved to immediately reply, she continued. "God, sorry. Have I got this all wrong? I'm just gonna go. Sorry again." 

She fumbled out of her seat, Tony and Ziva still staring at each other. When she went to pick up her bag from the table Ziva stopped her with a firm grip on her wrist, still not letting go of Tony's gaze. 

"Wait." She said, measured, and Tony's eyes bore into her with an intensity that had her chest heating up. “Don’t leave.”

Tony’s eyes widened, a flicker, before he finally managed to draw them away from Ziva’s long enough to look up at Nicole with a smile that sent her stomach flipping even as he directed it towards someone else. "I think you just took us by surprise."

"I did? I didn't think I was being that subtle." Nicole's slightly nervous demeanour was replaced for a moment as she shrugged. "It doesn't have to be awkward if-"

"No, I. No." Tony's own bravado, meanwhile, was faltering for the first time that day. He recovered quickly, a smile breaking out on his face. "I didn't expect you to come out with it. You've been holding out on us, huh?"

"I figured one of us had to make a move at some point." The brazen confidence suddenly filling Nicole as she stood over them was as attractive as it was surprising, and Ziva's eyes went back to Tony's with a raise of her eyebrows. 

A silent conversation passed between them as Ziva weighed up her options. Usually, this would be a no-brainer. She was definitely interested, that was for sure, but the niggling thought that it might be a bad idea couldn't leave her mind. The implications of what that meant was a door she had no desire of opening, and so she gave Tony a slight nod as his smile changed.

"I'll pay the bill." 

It was a simple solution, really. They'd been teetering on the edge of a flirtatious tug of war, each of them enjoying the reaction of the other as much as Nicole's. Ziva would be lying if she said the thought hadn't crossed her mind in the last couple of days - the possibility of something happening between the three of them rather than a competition to pair off. It had crossed her mind repeatedly the night before in fact, when she'd driven home squeezing her thighs together as she thought about the way Tony's eyes had darkened in lust rather than jealousy as she smirked at him while flirting with Nicole. He liked to be challenged, but maybe he liked the idea of expanding their options even more. 

* * *

Ziva wasn't sure how they'd ended up here, the three of them moving swiftly down the sidewalk. It wasn't her first threesome, and she would expect it wasn't Tony's either, but something felt different about this. She caught his eye in the light of a streetlamp and he raised an eyebrow at her, eyes rimmed with darkness and lust and something else she couldn't place. 

Ziva ended up walking in the middle of the trio as they made their journey, electricity coursing through her every time her sides brushed against them. While she and Tony shared a couple of knowing glances Nicole was constantly in motion as they walked, making small-talk and fidgeting with her jacket to open and close it. The confidence she'd shown as they left the bar was seemingly a fleeting moment of adrenaline, and her fast-talking nervous energy that Ziva had noticed in the past couple of days returned.

In a rare lull in conversation after Nicole declared her apartment was in the building at the end of the block, Ziva felt Tony shift next to her.

"You alright?"

"Yes? I am fine." Ziva responded with a frown and question in her voice.

"You sure this is a good idea?" 

Ziva was surprised by Tony's voice in her ear, low and quiet. She was surprised further by the honest "No." that she responded with. 

He leaned in, further if possible. "'s not too late to say screw it. Go home, not talk about it tomorrow morning." 

She turned to look at him and found his face much too close to her own until he readjusted. She was trying to assess his own thoughts, whether he was up for it, but his eyes failed to avoid travelling down towards her lips. She smiled.

"I am up for it if you are." 

"Yeah?" 

"It is not my first time." 

"I figured. But it's-" Tony cut himself off, and for the first time a hint of something beyond sex was in the air. Tony was avoiding an implication – it’s different because it’s between _us_ , stopping himself from making assumptions about encounters Ziva had had before. 

"Do you want to have sex, Tony?" Ziva interrupted, to the point. He sighed hungrily.

"Yes. God, yes."

"Then it does not have to be anything more than that." 

She knew she was convincing herself as much as she was him, biting down other thoughts and questions and things that had begun to creep into her head as she lay in bed at night getting ready to fall asleep. Nicole bumped her on the arm with her elbow and she smiled at her, drawing herself out of the doubts that she would be able to gloss this night over.

* * *

Nicole had the type of apartment Ziva had grown to expect from agents: a little chilly, and not quite lived-in. She'd mentioned how much she travelled in her role and it reminded Ziva of her long-abandoned apartment in Tel Aviv, which felt more like a hotel than her home at times.

The three of them sat down on the large corner sofa in the centre of the main room, Nicole in the middle holding onto her glass for dear life. Tony was more relaxed, arm slung over the rest and his body tilted, and Ziva watched them both with interest to see who was going to crack first.

“Nice place.”

“Thanks. I haven’t long moved in, that’s why it’s still a little bare. I keep thinking I should..” Nicole’s sentence died off as Tony shifted in his seat to move towards her. His hand started on Nicole's knee and lightly brushed upwards, light fingers grazing. Ziva felt her own insides warm as though the touch was on her own leg, a ghost of lust drawing across her skin.

Nicole tipped her head and Ziva saw her blush as her expression grew earnest, eyes flicking between Tony’s hand and Ziva’s face. She placed her glass down on the table and sat back further in the seat.

"I've never done anything like this before. I'm a little nervous." 

"If you are not sure then.." 

"I'm sure." Her tone was insistent and confident in a way that made Ziva smile, and she tucked Nicole’s hair behind her ear to make the words die on her lips. Tony’s hand went higher still on Nicole’s leg, fingers trailing along the pinstripes on her trousers, and Ziva took it as the signal to move to press her lips against hers.

Nicole made a tiny noise as she did so that sent a flush through Ziva’s chest, a mix of pleasure and surprise that contrasted with the speed at which her tongue began to explore Ziva’s mouth.

There was a lot of difference between kissing a man and a woman, though not just cliches about softness. They smelled different – Ziva caught the slight scent of a floral perfume clinging to Nicole’s neck, so different from the muskiness she associated with Tony. Her hair was thick and Ziva ran her fingers through it, wondering if she'd worn it down on purpose today.

When she pulled back, Nicole’s eyes were a touch wide with surprise after their delayed opening and her lips smudged from the barely-there gloss she’d apparently been wearing. She looked to Tony expectantly, but Ziva knew him better than the FBI agent did and wasn’t surprised when he moved in front of her a split second later.

Ziva wasn't sure what she expected to feel when Tony's hand went to Nicole’s jaw and he kissed her passionately, but the white-hot lust that flashed through her stomach as he met her gaze with one eye open told its own story. There was something intensely hot about the way he made eye contact, not allowing a second of her attention to be anywhere else.

It didn’t last long before Nicole turned away and directed her attention back to Ziva, pulling her towards them with a toothy grin of expectation while she waited for her and Tony to finish the triad.

Unlike with Nicole, both of them hesitated for a moment. It was as though, briefly, they engaged in a game to see which would blink first, eyes flickering down one another's faces and breath hitched in expectation.

Ziva kissed him slowly in the end, a testing and exploratory move to see how he'd respond. A small part of her still wondered if he'd pull back, gain the type of sense she didn't usually expect from him and make an excuse to leave before they put their tentative partnership under any more jeopardy. But then, just as quick as it had dissipated when they'd looked at each other, the hot passion was back in Tony's expression and he kissed her back with an unyielding ferocity. His hands were desperate and hot, one clinging at her skin and the other disappeared in Nicole's lap. Ziva's own hands were uncharacteristically uncontrolled, fumbling at Tony's chest and Nicole's hair and back.

They'd kissed before, of course, but 'undercover mission' had proven to be a good guise for allowing them to let loose. Surprisingly, Tony was someone who seemed to take the rules seriously, and the importance of Gibbs' Rule 12 was apparently not lost on him. 

Present events excepted, of course.

Nicole, apparently, feared missing out as much as Tony did, because Ziva barely had time to catch her breath after he pulled away before Nicole’s hand was tangling in her hair and her lips were back on hers. This time Tony didn’t budge, and soon his mouth was on her neck and shoulders and it was sensory overload, soft wet tongue exploring her mouth as he breathed heavily against her collarbone. 

Ziva could see Tony starting to grow hard in his trousers, and he lightly pressed the palm of his hand down on his crotch as they continued.

Ziva had always felt a power in attraction. It was something she'd used to her advantage while at Mossad, finding ways to use her sexuality in order to achieve results. She felt a similar but less calculated kind of power now as she felt the two of them cover her body in bites and kisses - the natural buzz that came from feeling desire pouring out of someone. Tony was a little more forceful than the still slightly tentative Nicole, and as he pulled her further into him the other woman’s mouth followed not wanting to miss out.

It was easy enough to slip into a straddling position over him, feeling his thighs straining against his trousers as he moved them to accommodate her. Ziva moved her lips to his neck, tasting sweat and alcohol and aftershave while Nicole occupied his mouth.

She made light work of the first few buttons at the top of his shirt, allowing her eyes to wander upwards to watch the two of them as she did so. Ziva had never thought of herself as much of a voyeur but it was a different matter when you were actively involved, Tony’s hands rubbing and squeezing at her thighs as she undid his shirt and he groaned a little into Nicole’s mouth.

Ziva ran her fingers through the hairs at the top of Tony's chest, feeling his heartbeat hammer against his ribcage even as he played cool. He pulled away from Nicole’s mouth to tug at the bottom of her shirt, and Ziva assisted him in removing it before taking the chance to place her lips and mouth on the exposed skin.

Nicole was curvy and tanned, a black lace bra resting perfectly against the swell of her breasts and Ziva ran her tongue along the edge of the cup while she felt Tony toying with her hair with one hand as his other worked its way inwards from her thigh towards her crotch. Ziva focused on her own actions – exploring the smattering of freckles over Nicole’s shoulder and forearm, darker ones and light ones that mixed with the rest of her skin. It proved an unworthy distraction technique and breath caught against Nicole’s skin as Tony pressed his palm down against her as she squirmed in his lap, the friction of her trousers against her core, and Nicole’s voice cut through the tension.

“Let’s go to the bedroom.” She whispered in a seductive voice Ziva wasn’t expecting that sent her swimming further as the three of them stood up.

Ziva pulled her shirt over her head as they moved, and felt hand immediately cover her stomach from behind as they stumbled over their feet to get into the bedroom. Nicole flicked the light on as they went past and turned to face Ziva, who pushed her a little firmly back onto the bed. Nicole drew her knees upwards and spread them, biting her lip as Ziva climbed up between them and kissed her more urgently.

Tony was never one to get left behind, and Ziva opened her eyes to glance at him as he unbuttoned the rest of his shirt, his own bottom lip now between his teeth as he watched them hungrily. She smirked against Nicole’s lips as she watched his hands fumble with urgency, stumbling over the same button a couple of times before getting it loose and pulling the shirt off over his head. He wasted no time, however, in pushing Ziva out of the way with a surprising amount of gentleness as he took his own turn in allowing his tongue to explore Nicole’s mouth.

Ziva removed her boots and trousers before leaning down to remove Nicole’s, the woman kicking her legs out accommodatingly as she made noises that hummed against Tony’s lips. Ziva’s hands moved up his legs next, fingers making their way between their bodies to undo his belt. He paused as she did so, breath hitching, and removed himself from Nicole to lie on his back as Ziva smirked as she performed the task.

He didn’t allow her much time to savour the moment, spread out on the bed in front of her, before he used his now loose trousered-legs to encase her and pull her down towards him. Rather than kissing her his mouth went lower, tongue exploring the valley between her breasts and nudging along her collarbone. Her skin prickled at the feeling of heavy breaths ghosting against it as she pulled her bra off with one hand.

Ziva felt a little drunk and wondered if she'd been won over by it - the look in his eye at the bar, the excitement of the suggestion building in her head. It wasn't like her to lose control like this, to be able to physically feel inhibitions escaping her mind as pleasure grew.

She climbed herself off Tony, a futile attempt to gain some composure as she pulled Nicole against her and ran hands up her back, finding the clasp of her bra and letting it fall between them as her full lips tasted sweet still against hers. She guided the woman back onto the bed in the place Tony had just vacated, and she lifted her legs willingly to allow Ziva to pull down her underwear as she grabbed Tony with a giggle and kissed him again.

Ziva spread Nicole’s legs by the knees, setting them down on the bed and placing her lips on her mid-thigh. This seemed to surprise Nicole, who shuddered into the touch and lifted herself up onto her elbows as Ziva’s teeth bit little marks along the path inside her thighs.

Nicole’s head was by this time covered by the top of Tony’s as he drew his own path down her body, covering her neck and breasts and ribs with his mouth while Ziva found her way to her entrance and drew her tongue once lightly from the bottom up to her clit, where she pursed her lips and sucked. At the first sound of a gasp from the bed above, Ziva smirked, and began to circle it with her tongue.

Tony became preoccupied finally pulling off his own trousers and Ziva took the opportunity to look at the woman prostrate in front of them **-** Nicole's head was leant back, hair buried in the pillows and mouth open as she hummed soft moans. Her lips looked swollen, her bottom one a little red, and Ziva wondered if Tony had bitten it or it was a consequence of her own teeth. She refocused her attention on matters at hand, allowing two fingers and then her tongue to make their way inside her. She curled her tongue inside the wet opening, tasting every drop of desire as Nicole’s moans increased above her and used her fingers to play with her clit in tandem as she saw Tony from the corner of her eye, his attentions divided between the two of them.

He was kneeling now, a little ahead of her on the bed, and while her mouth and hand switched positions on Nicole so that she was swiping at her clit with her tongue while entering her with two fingers she lifted her other hand towards him.

She pulled un-coordinately at the seam of his underwear, watching how his stomach muscles twitched and smirking at the slight flex they were performing.

“Multitasker, huh?” Tony’s voice was as its typical levels of sarcasm and humour but a little quieter and darker as Ziva began to pull them down with one hand, pushing her tongue harder against Nicole’s clit as she worked the material. Nicole moaned again as Tony used his other hand to pull his underwear down fully and Ziva looked up at him with raised eyebrows from her lowered position as his fully erect member was exposed.

He tutted at her, putting a hand in her hair and guiding her concentration back to her previous task while Nicole’s own hands clumsily felt for Tony from her prone position and began to stroke along his length. Ziva’s tongue alternated into her entrance again, drawing long strokes upwards from where her fingers thrust between small fast flicks around her clit.

It didn’t take long before Nicole was tipping over the edge, crying out with her head back against the pillows and her back arched while her legs shook either side of Ziva’s head. She lifted herself, drawing her hands up Nicole’s hips and stomach and stopping when she ended up upright in front of the kneeling Tony’s now throbbing cock.

Still with the wet taste of Nicole in her mouth she pulled him towards her. She ran her tongue slowly over the tip, tasting warm skin as she circled the head and then, just as teasingly, pulled away again. His hips thrust a little forward in invitation but by that time Ziva was already on the move herself, leaning down to kiss the mix of tastes onto Nicole’s mouth and then smirking back at Tony as the woman whispered in her ear.

Ziva crawled up the bed and Tony followed, confused, as things were getting more frantic and fast and messy.

Nicole grabbed her thighs forcefully as she lowered herself over her face, and Ziva jerked a little involuntary at the first swipe of lithe tongue against her clit. She exhaled heavily as the sensation began to grow and she looked up to find Tony staring at her intently, fire in his eyes as she dragged him towards her and captured his mouth with hers.

His hands began to explore her once more, fingers toying with her nipples and grabbing at her waist as she moved herself slightly to meet the uneven probes of Nicole’s lips and tongue. When their mouths separated he pushed himself back on his heels and replaced his hands with his mouth – giving Ziva the opportunity to realise that yes, he had been the one who’d left the darkened evidence of bites on Nicole’s lips.

Ziva knew him well enough by now to know that his sexual confidence wasn't _entirely_ chauvinism and male ego. He bit and sucked at the sensitive skin of her breasts, on occasion letting his tongue brush slowly over the hardened tip of her nipple before quickly drawing it away again. Ziva could hear his responsive smirk as she moaned in frustration, and the noise only encouraged her to grab his balls as she stroked his shaft quicker. His head lifted then, pleasure mixed with amusement written on his face as Ziva attempted to challenge him before several quick circles of Nicole's wet tongue over her clit made her gasp.

She saw Tony’s lips quirk up and she wondered if he was going to make some kind of smartass comment, but whether he thought better of it or not she couldn’t be sure because soon her hands were occupied in grabbing at his neck and hair as her tongue thrust its way desperately into his mouth, feeling his stuttering breath of surprise as she gasped again at Nicole’s expert attentions concentrated on her sensitive spot. She was good at this.

Though Ziva couldn’t turn to check for herself she assumed Nicole was touching herself as she licked and sucked - she was moaning against Ziva's skin and the sensation was goosebump-inducing.

Hunger drove Ziva’s hands back to Tony’s cock, engaging it in long quick strokes that only served to buoy her own desires further as she saw the effect she was having on him.

“Fuck, Ziva..” he groaned quietly at the sensation and a little jerk of his hips made her play with his head with her fingers before pulling back.

"Hmm. I think you are ready." She hummed, removing her hand from Tony and lifting herself a little off the bed.

"What're you doing?"

"Turning around." Ziva said as she stood. "I want to watch."

Nicole gathered the meaning first and soon her hand was groping up the bed towards Tony, who got the picture before manoeuvring himself to the opposite side until he was between Nicole's legs. She turned briefly, throwing herself across the other side of the bed and pulling open a bedside drawer, fumbling for a foil packet that she threw at Tony while settling herself back down.

With the condom on he entered her urgently and with little more fanfare than a few strokes of his fingers over her entrance, and Nicole’s mouth pressed harder against Ziva with the addition. The movements of her tongue became more erratic and unpredictable and Ziva felt heat rising in her stomach as she tipped her head up and locked eyes with Tony.

She couldn’t help but watch his face with fascination, his eyes focused on her intently as he moved. It was another look to add to the catalogue of many that Tony had offered her since they met – often transparent but with the occasional curveball that left her heart in her mouth. This one could be described as nothing but fire: want and power and desire mixed as he stared her down, Ziva unable to do anything but pull his head towards her to kiss it from his face.

His hands seemed stuck in two minds as the kiss deepened and he began to build up rhythm with Nicole, moving from her thighs to Ziva’s face and then trailing down her body. His fingers were expert and warm, moving down her skin without hesitation and encasing her thighs. He squeezed them sharply, fingernails digging into her skin in a way that made her vocalise the pleasure as the pain of them mixed with the alternating pressure of Nicole’s tongue. She’d always been loud but it was different now – not so much a performance as an uncontrollable effect of the sensory overload she was experiencing.

She came as Tony sucked on her neck, the pressure combined with the varying pressure Nicole was licking and nipping and sucking on her clit making her cry out in ecstasy. She didn’t let up her attentions on Ziva, continuing to probe with her tongue until the sensitivity became too much and Ziva pulled herself up and away. Tony’s hand grabbed her before she could get fully out of their path and she found herself dragged up against him desperately, his eyes pinpoint focused.

"The neighbours are gonna complain." Tony's voice was hoarse and dark, a whisper against her lips.

"You would love it if they did."

The wideness of Tony's smile was unexpected and intoxicating, so free in its abandon as he increased speed again.

It had been a game, competing for Nicole's affections, but it wasn't one anymore as she stared face to face with the reality of what it was really about. Something shared between them: a mutual attraction to someone else as a by-product of their attraction to _each other_. 

She could see Tony was getting close, movements quicker but a little more erratic, and maybe it was selfish of her to be jealous but the idea of him finishing inside Nicole wasn't something she wanted to contemplate.

Whether it was coincidence or some kind of strange psychic sexual connection, he slowly pulled out of her and closed her legs, encouraging her to sit up on the bed and then guiding Ziva down. 

It was strangely exposing in that moment, the two of them sitting over her as she still tried to steady her breathing from her last orgasm, but soon their eyes were distracted as they took turns kissing her and rubbing and pinching at sensitive spots down her body.

Ziva's side jerked as she felt nails scratch along it, and she hid her smirk as Tony looked up at her with hooded eyes and she remembered that night when he'd first discovered that she did, in fact, have a weakness after all.

This time as he pushed into her, slowly and then all at once, it felt different. Not because of the presence of the third person; of alcohol and sweat and tiredness and chaotic passion, but because of how things had changed since then. It had only been a few months but it struck Ziva now that she'd hardly known Tony before that undercover mission beyond what she'd researched about him from her quiet apartment in Tel Aviv. This wasn't just sex with a co-worker, it was _Tony_ , who listened to swing music and bought her lunch even though she constantly critiqued his choices. Three dimensional in a way Ziva usually tried to stop co-workers being, knowing she often wouldn't know them for long.

As much as Ziva advocated for casual sex and had done so with many of her colleagues in the past, bringing a third person into the equation in such a way was more of a rarity. She enjoyed the buffer, both of them able to divert their attentions away to focus on something else other than the implications of what it might be with them alone. 

Enviable stamina had Nicole playing with herself again and Ziva lightly pushed her fingers away, allowing her own digits to roll over her clit and enter her wet channel, separating slightly inside her. She curled her fingers upwards, pressing against the spongy ridge of her g-spot as Nicole rolled her hips and Ziva did the same as Tony grabbed hers and allowed himself deeper inside her.

He increased the speed and Ziva's hips bucked to meet his thrusts; she rolled them a little into the sensation as he filled her and the contact made him groan in a way that made Ziva's skin feel as though it was on fire.

She wondered how he would act at work tomorrow. She remembered last time, after the secrets they'd made under hotel sheets, and how there'd been a look in his eye for a couple of days afterwards whenever he glanced over at her desk.

It had made her nervous, truthfully. The lurch she felt in her stomach when she caught him looking at her with those eyes, like they shared something secret, alarming her. She'd half-heartedly tried to push him away, turning down his offer to go to see wrestling in favour of dinner with the rest of the team, but it only succeeded in sending her hurtling further towards him the next day when they'd found themselves locked in a box together.

There had been something performative about that weekend, back then - even in the secret moments, something existing a little outside of themselves. This was different. No excuses and nowhere to hide, a conscious decision to break a barrier between them.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. She wasn't supposed to look at him now, writhing above her, and feel anything other than sexual desire mixed with mild office irritation. She pushed the musing away, pulling Nicole down onto her face and burying her mouth and tongue against her until all she could see when she looked upwards was Nicole’s body and flushed skin. She could tell that Nicole too was on the edge, moving her hips quicker and little begs on the edge of her tongue that seemed to encourage Tony as much as it did Ziva.

Ziva ground her hips against his, creating friction as he plunged deeper inside and his hands grasped her waist more firmly to try and gain a semblance of control. Ziva was holding Nicole's in a similar way, gaining purchase as her tongue completed its ministrations and her second orgasm was more breathy than her first, intoxicated and spent as she rolled herself into the movements of Ziva's tongue.

She climbed off quickly and hungrily, lying on her front and licking the taste of herself from Ziva's mouth while Ziva tried to contain her screams as Tony thundered against her hard and fast and unrelenting.

It continued for longer than Ziva expected, apex reached and then elongated until Tony was cumming inside her as he thrusted slower, echoes of pleasure fumbling from his lips as he spilled and Ziva rolled her hips as she rode out her own orgasm at the sight of him coming undone.

* * *

"I feel like I'm kicking you guys out." Nicole smiled apologetically an hour later, twirling the end of her robe absently with her hand while Tony and Ziva got dressed. She was due for a 6am briefing, as it turned out, and the hour was already fast approaching.

"Nah, believe me. This one'll probably head straight to the office at this time." Tony threw Ziva a grin as he pulled on his shoes that was so easy and throwaway that it could've belonged to any situation. 

"He is exaggerating." It was true, though, that part of Ziva was glad Nicole didn't expect an overnight stay. She found mornings after to be a little uncomfortable, and with the added complications she was sure that would only have been increased tenfold. "Gibbs and I do usually arrive around the same time, I admit."

"Well, I'd hate to get you both in trouble." There was an innocence in Nicole's voice that both Tony and Ziva ignored, proving itself to be the right move when her smile turned a little darker. “You should call me sometime.”

They exited back onto the street in silence, dark road deserted at the time of night. They began to walk without discussion, Tony’s hands thrust in his pockets and Ziva’s holding her jacket that swung with each step. It was a little too cold to be without one, but the cool wind against her skin was a necessity to try and snap her out of the surrealism she felt. They didn’t make any comment at first about what had just happened, quietly walking while Ziva felt dizziness from alcohol and pleasure mixing in her head.

Deep in thought, a chuckle to himself from Tony eventually broke the silence.

“What is it?”  
“Thank god McGee didn’t come with us.”

Ziva groaned and then laughed, hitting her hand against Tony’s arm as they disappeared into the night.


End file.
